


Sharing

by Evilbunnygirl93



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbunnygirl93/pseuds/Evilbunnygirl93
Summary: After a hard concert all Kai and Reita wanted to do was go to their hotel room and have a good fuck. However an issue with their rooms causes them to bunk with members of Dir en grey. Horny and frustrated how will this night turn out?!





	

            The crowd cheered as the members of the Gazette were stumbling off the stage. Aoi and Reita went off first, followed shortly by Ruki, then Uruha, and finally Kai. They were the final band to play at the festival that day and were excited to get to their hotel rooms to rest. They had to be up first thing the next morning for an autograph session then they had to head out to their next concert location. They walked into the room where some of the other bands from that day were hanging out drinking beers and talking. Posters of all the bands that were performing that weekend were hanging from the walls. Some were foreign bands, but some were familiar ones to them. Dir en Grey had performed earlier that day as well as Nocturnal Bloodlust. Tomorrow Mejibray, Born and a few others were scheduled.

            Aoi headed straight to a room to the right that had their band name on the label. They all followed him into their dressing room where they scattered around. Aoi had plopped on the couch and Uruha sat next to him. Ruki took a nearby chair as Kai took the stool near the vanities. Reita opted to just laying down on the floor. It wasn’t a minute later that backstage workers were at their sides giving them water and fanning them. Ruki was shaking and was as white as a sheet of paper. Looking around though all the band members looked about the same. The sun had been blaring down on them during their whole show.

            A staff member was holding a wet towel wrapped in ice around Kai’s neck as another fanned him. A third had poured water over his head to help cool him off. Aoi and Uruha both had two fanners as they wiped themselves off with cold wet rags. Ruki had a mechanical fan placed in front of him and water poured on his head as well. Reita had a wet rag placed on his face and neck as a staff member fanned him as well. They sat there in silence drinking water and cooling off.

Slowly they started getting up and began switching out of their concert attire and into some normal clothes. Leaving their make up to clean off later tonight when they shower. Reita staggered to his feet and stumbled to his bag. He sighed as he pulled out some dry clothes to wear. Wet plops filled the air as they threw their clothes to the floor. Ruki sat back down once his clothes were on. Aoi stayed standing but leaned a little on the couch for support as Uruha laid down on the cushions. Kai also remained standing leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. The color to his face was coming back and he seemed more alert. Reita laid back onto the floor and closed his eyes.

Once they were feeling able to they started getting up and walking to the door except for Reita who stayed on the floor. Kai smiled from his spot and told them to go ahead and that he’ll get Reita up. He watched as they all left the room before grabbing his bottle of water and taking a gulp. He knelt down next to his band mate before taking another gulp of water, but he didn’t swallow it this time. He gently tapped Reita’s cheek before leaning in for a kiss. Reita moaned at the familiar lips and opened his mouth to invite the awaiting tongue. His eyes opened a little when he felt the cool water enter his mouth with the drummers tongue. Water dripped down his cheek as they started to kiss.

Kai moved his body on top of Reita’s and started grinding his hips against him. Reita wrapped his arms around Kai’s neck and hummed from the sensation. Kai slipped his hand under Reita’s grey shirt and started rubbing the stiff nub underneath. Reita pushed more into the kiss moving his tongue around with Kai’s.

The drummer smirked as he pulled away from the kiss and looked down at Reita’s red cheeks. Happy to see color in his lover’s face again, Kai moved down to kiss the pale damp neck. Reita shivered from the feeling. Kai grazed his lips up Reita’s neck to his ear where his nibbled on it. The bassist let out a soft whimper.

“You want more?” Kai asked as he licked the shell of Reita’s ear.

“Much more.” Reita gasped.

“You’ll have to wait until we get to the hotel then.” Kai whispered earning a whimper. He smiled. “Don’t worry. I’ll fuck you into the mattress. I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll be limping tomorrow.”

Reita let out a soft moan. “Fuck me now, Kai.”

“Patience.” Kai laughed and sat up. He pulled himself up to his feet and looked at his hot and bothered lover lying beneath him. “We’ll have to get there first.”

Reita groaned, but raised his hand to be lifted up by his lover. Once to his feet he turned to grab his bag, but he felt Kai’s hands on his hips. The drummer started rubbing his hard-on against Reita’s ass making him shiver.

“See what you did to me.” Kai smirked. “You’ll be taking responsibility once we get to our room.”

Reita moaned. “I can’t wait.”

Kai reached around Reita’s waist and gripped his harden member through his pants. “If you’re a good boy I’ll give you a reward.”

Reita straightened up and twisted around to capture Kai’s lips once more. He felt Kai’s hands squeeze his behind and push up against him. Reita pulled away with a small smile. “Shall we head out?”

            They met the group out at the bus and quickly got in. They sat next to each other in the middle as the bus headed to their hotel for the night. During the ride there Kai kept massaging Reita’s thigh. He was close to touching his cock, but teased him and moved away from it frustrating the bassist even more. Kai would give him a knowing smile every time too.

            It wasn’t long before they were unloading in front of the hotel. Reita tried not to rush to the doors and walked slowly with all of them. As they entered the lobby they found their manager talking at the desk. When he saw them, he bowed to a man standing next to him before walking over to them with an apologetic smile. They felt their stomachs drop at his expression.

He scratched the back of his head as he approached them. “Hey, so there was a problem with the rooms. It seems their system lost our reservation and they’re fully booked so I couldn’t you guys any, but,” He said before they could complain, “I did run into another band and explained to them what had happened. They said they would help us out and share rooms with you guys.  The only thing is they only have three rooms. So you’ll have to share beds.”

They let out small groans and sighs. Kai let out one of his trademark smiles. “Can’t really help it I guess. It would be rude to refuse the help. Besides, it’ll be just like old times.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Aoi mumbled. “So who are we sharing with?”

“Dir en Grey.” Their manager said. They were surprised at first, but were happy too. “Now hurry up and decide who’s bunking with who and I’ll give you the keys to the rooms.”

“Umm…I can bunk with Kai.” Reita mumbled.

Uruha smirked. “Of course you will.”

“Shut up!” Reita snapped playfully.

Ruki, Uruha and Aoi pulled straws at who had to bunk together. The two guitarist groaned when they pulled the same length straws. They got their keys and headed to the elevators to get their much needed rest.

            They split off from when they got off the elevator. Ruki’s room was closest and slipped in the key. He quietly opened the door and whispered an ‘excuse the intrusion’ before stepping all the way in. He spotted Kyo sitting on the single bed writing in a notebook. The singer looked up at him and smiled.

“Thank you for sharing with us tonight.” Ruki said bowing his head.

Kyo waved his hand. “No problem. I just hope you don’t mind me sleeping in my boxers.”

Ruki blushed a little. “It’s no problem. I’m going to take a shower.”

Kyo grunted in response as he looked back down to his notebook.

            The two guitarist opened the door to the room to find Die and Kaoru sitting at their table drinking beers and throwing wads of paper in the trash bin. They looked over at the guests and waved at them offering them beers. Uruha smiled brightly as he walked over and took one from Die. Aoi smirked before taking one as well. They sat their things on their shared bed and sat to talk with the two of them.

            Kai knocked before opening the room door and walking in with Reita close behind. Toshiya was standing at the table facing the other way as Shinya was sitting in bed with his knees up, but under the blankets. Shinya smiled.

“Sorry for the intrusion.” Kai said as he bowed his head. “Thank you very much for letting us share the room with you.”

Toshiya waved his hand still looking at the wall. Kai and Reita looked at each other shrugged before setting their things down on the bed. When they were turned away Toshiya quickly walked over to the bed with Shinya and slipped under the covers.

            Reita took a quick shower then slipped in bed as Kai took his. After he was out, he got in bed and the lights were turned out. Reita was letting the darkness swallow him and his mind started to slowly drift off. Just as he was falling away he felt a warm hand on his thigh. His eyes opened up as he felt the hand slid up into this boxers. He turned his head towards Kai’s figure. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he could make out Kai’s finger to lips; telling Reita to stay quiet. He bit his lip when his member was gripped. Kai began stroking it and moved to kiss Reita’s neck. Reita took a loud breath to try and hold back moan. Kai moved carefully over Reita’s body. The bassist reached up and stroked his lover’s chest and moved down to find that Kai has already stripped his underwear off. He felt Kai’s lips move up his neck. His body started to heat up as he grew hard. He gripped Kai’s semi-hard cock and began stroking it as well.

            Kai slowly pressed his hips into Reita’s and rubbed against him. Kai’s hand moved from inside the boxers up to Reita’s harden nipples and started playing with them. Reita could feel blood roll down his chin from biting his lip to stay quiet. Kai’s tongue touched his chin and licked it up then pushed into Reita’s mouth. The bassist clawed at Kai’s shoulders. The drummer moved his hands down and started tugging at the boxers. He moved the boxers down to Reita’s thighs before gripping the harden member again. Reita let out a soft gasp, but at the same time they heard a moan. They froze in their movements. Kai knew that wasn’t Reita and Reita definitely knew it wasn’t Kai. The room was quiet for a few second before a slight gasp was let out in the bed next to them. They looked over with squinted eyes to see Shinya’s figure and something moving up and down under the blanket.

            Kai smiled to himself before massaging the blonde’s member again. Reita shivered from the movement and threw his head back. He continued to breathe deeply as Kai sucked on his neck. Reita gripped one hand into his lover’s hair and the other hand on his neck. Another moan sounded from the bed next to theirs and the blankets shuffled. Toshiya climbed over Shinya’s body and leaned down to catch his lips. Kai squeezed the head of Reita’s cock and the blonde couldn’t help but to let out a deep moan. The bodies on the other bed stilled. Kai smirked knowing they were looking over at them.

            There was a click and the room lit up blinding everyone there. Toshiya had turned the lamp on and stared at Kai who stared back with a blank face. Shinya had covered his red face and Reita had looked away biting his lip. Awkward. Kai smiled again before giving Reita good squeeze, surprising the blonde.

“Don’t mind us.” Kai said happily.

Toshiya smirked. “Well then we won’t.”

“Kai…”Reita gave an embarrassed whimper. The drummer moved down and kissed his lips.

            Toshiya turned back and moved Shinya’s hands out of the way before attacking his neck. Shinya dared to look over at the other couple in the room. Kai had grabbed Reita’s hair to pull his head back and was dominating the kiss. Shinya felt his lover’s lips glide down his chest leaving small kisses as he moved back down to his aching member. Toshiya gripped and licked it before sticking the head into his mouth. Shinya shivered. He heard a creak and looked over to see the other two change positions. Kai was on his knees and Reita was on all fours. The brunette had gripped Reita’s hair and pulled him forward. Shinya gasped has his balls were gripped and being played with as his cock was being slowly sucked.

            Kai pulled Reita’s head not too gently to his cock were he pushed it against the blonde’s lips. Reita slipped his tongue out and started licking at it. Kai tugged a little at the blonde hair. Reita felt his head sting with each pull, but continued to lap at the swollen member in front of him. He glanced over to see Shinya with his legs spread wide and Toshiya bobbing his head between them. The small drummer was staring at them with a flushed face. Reita looked back ahead of him and took Kai’s member into his mouth. Kai let out a sultry moan as he felt himself go in Reita’s warm mouth. He stopped tugging his lover’s hair and started petting his head instead.

            Kai glanced over at the other two and found Toshiya glaring straight at him. The Diru bassist was still playing with his lover, but kept his eyes on Kai. It took a minute to realize what Toshiya was pissed about. Shinya had been staring at them instead of Toshiya. Kai smiled when an idea popped in his head. He pulled Reita off him and forced him up on his knees. He brought Reita closer for a kiss. Kai moved his hand down and pinched the blonde’s nipple making him moan into the kiss.

            Shinya made a loud gasp as he felt his lover’s finger slip inside him. He turned his head away and looked down to find Toshiya glaring up at him. He smiled softly and Toshiya’s face went back to a loving expression. The bassist pulled out his finger and gave one long suck before pulling off. He climbed over Shinya to reach down and grab a bag by the night stand. He pulled out a tube of lube and moved back between Shinya’s legs. The drummer sat up and moved to get on all fours. Toshiya rubbed Shinya’s cheeks and squeezed them before spreading them apart.  He grabbed the lube and squirted a generous amount on his fingers before rubbing them against the drummer’s entrance. Shinya glanced over when he heard a whimper.

Kai and Reita were still in the same position, but Kai had a hand behind Reita and was thrusting it. Reita had his head pressed against Kai’s shoulder and digging his nails into the drummer’s arms. Kai stopped for a moment to slowly insert a second finger. Reita moved to bite Kai on the neck which he deserved for dry stretching him. Kai hissed and jerked his hand on purpose to get back at the blonde.

Shinya shivered as he felt a third finger enter his body. Toshiya leaned over and started pressing soft kisses all over Shinya’s back as he stretched his lover’s hole. He moved and kissed Shinya’s neck.

“Can I?” He asked softly. Shinya smiled and nodded his head giving his lover permission to continue. Toshiya sat up and put a good amount of lube on his hand and started stroking himself. Movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He looked over to see Kai pushing Reita down onto the mattress then forcing his legs to bend and open up. Toshiya went back to rubbing his lover’s back as positioned himself. He pushed in slowly like always and waited before pulling out. Then repeated the motion a few times so Shinya could get used to it. Shinya reached back and Toshiya happily grabbed his hand as he thrusted his hips gently.

            Kai spat in his hand and rubbed his saliva on his cock as he looked down at his panting lover. He spat one more time before positioning himself. He didn’t give a warning before pushing in making Reita cry out. Tears pricked Reita’s eyes as he felt himself rip a bit. Kai pulled out and slammed his hips back in making Reita cry out again. Tear rolled down his cheeks as he scratched down Kai’s back. Then suddenly Kai stopped. Reita opened his eyes to see his lover picking up a tube of lube. Toshiya had thrown it at the drummer and hit him with it. The couple on the other bed were staring worriedly at them. Reita rolled his eyes before grabbing the bottle from Kai’s hand and tossing it to the side. He pulled his lover’s head down into a kiss and bucked his hips ordering Kai to continue.  
            They watched in shock as Kai did just that and continued his rough pace. Toshiya gripped Shinya’s hips and started his normal pace. He sped up a little and caressed the drummer’s body with his hands. Shinya let out small moans as the pace continued. The drummer pushed himself up so his back was against Toshiya’s chest. He turned his head to meet his lover and kiss him.

            They continued at their own paces occasionally looking at each other. Kai caught Toshiya’s stare and smiled. He leaned down and whispered something to Reita before pulling out of the blonde. Toshiya watched as Kai laid across the bed and his lover sat over him facing directly at the other couple. They watched as the blonde lowered himself onto Kai’s hard cock. He moaned out throwing his head back. Kai gripped his hips silently ordering him to move. Reita started to bounce his body on his lover. Kai moved a hand up to rub the blonde’s sweaty chest and his other moved down to massage his aching member.

            Shinya slid his own hand down to stroke himself as they watched. Toshiya gently pushed him down on all fours again and started a faster pace. Shinya kept a hand on himself as he watched Reita go down on the drummer’s body. Toshiya caught Reita staring straight at him through slit lids. Shinya started moaning out alerting them that he was close. Kai cocked his head back to see them with an upside down view. Toshiya smirked at him before sucking down on Shinya’s neck. Kai smirked back.

“Reita, cum.” He ordered. Reita’s eyes tightened shut and he let out a loud moan as he let himself go. His cum shot out onto Kai’s chest and stomach. The blonde had been holding it in waiting for permission for god knows how long. Soon after Shinya let a high pitch moan and arched his back. He shot his seeds on the sheet of the bed before catching himself from falling forward. Toshiya glared at Kai who was smiling.

            Kai gripped his lover’s hips and started thrusting up in him making the blonde whimper. Toshiya kissed his teeth as he continued to push. They both started going faster. Reita fell onto Kai’s chest as the brunette kept going. He moved his hand down and squeezed his lover’s butt cheeks to spread them.

“Totchi!” Shinya cried out.

“Almost.” He grunted. A few more thrust and Toshiya let out a deep grunt as he thrust hard two more times before stilling his body. He let out a heavy gasp after releasing himself inside Shinya’s body.  Reita cried out once more as Kai thrusted hard inside him. The brunette gripped the blonde’s butt cheeks as he thrusted one last time filling him up.

            The four of them sat there catching their breathes. Toshiya slowly pulled out of his lover and watched as his semen dripped out. Shinya turned onto his back and smiled. The bassist returned it and crawled over his lover to kiss his cheek and then his lips.

 Reita lifted his hips to let Kai fall out of him before sitting his hips back down. He felt a pleasant ache forming. Kai started gently rubbing his back and pressing soft kisses on his forehead.

After a few more minutes Reita sat up with a seductive smile. He started moving his hips back and forth.

Kai smiled. “Ready for round two?”

“Well you did say you’d fuck me into the mattress. That hasn’t happened yet.”

Kai looked over at the other couple basking in their afterglow. “I hope you guy don’t mind going at it again.”

Toshiya rubbed Shinya’s face as he looked over at them. “We were actually thinking about going a second round, too.”

Kai sat him and his lover up to capture his lips. He moved his hand down and gripped both of their cocks in his hand and started massaging them. Reita moaned as they kissed and played with themselves. Toshiya had already started working on Shinya’s body. He was rubbing the drummer’s thighs and licking his chest. Shinya hummed as the motions went straight down between his legs. He rubbed Toshiya head as he slowly started moving down. He sat himself between Shinya’s legs and kissed his inner thigh tenderly. Shinya moaned as his half-hard cock was being stroke back to life.

Once he was sure his lover was ready, Toshiya grabbed the lube off the floor and squirted some out. He covered his member with it and moved to push against his lover. Shinya gripped the sheets as he felt himself being penetrated again. He spread his legs out as his oversensitive body reacted to the sensation of being filled. Toshiya started his motions once more as he leaned over to capture his lover’s lips.

Kai spat on his hand a few times before lubing up his cock with it. He had made Reita get on his hands and knees facing the headboard. Without warning Kai started pushing into the blonde’s body startling him. Reita gasped at the sudden intrusion and tightened up. His body shook, but Kai didn’t move. He knew not to until Reita had relaxed. The blonde took in a deep breath and calmed his body down. Once he felt the blonde loosen up Kai started pushing in.

Soon the room was filled with loud moans. Toshiya and Shinya had changed positions so that Toshiya was sitting up against the headboard. Shinya was riding on him with their hands clasped together. The drummer was going at his own pace which suited Toshiya just fine. He loved watching Shinya please himself especially when he was using Toshiya’s own body.

Kai had forced Reita’s head and chest down into the mattress, but forced his hips to stay in the air. Reita gripped the sheets as Kai continued to pound into his while holding his head down making him to watch Toshiya and Shinya on the other bed. Kai changed his angle a bit making Reita gasp out and reach behind him. He smiled once again when he found Reita’s ‘spot’.

Shinya looked over to see Reita’s eyes closed with tears on his cheeks, but he had drool running down his chin as he kept calling Kai’s name out. He heard the blonde begging for more and for his lover not to stop. Shinya turned back to his own lover and picked up his pace. He wasn’t going to last much longer. His sensitive body was already overloaded with pleasure and Toshiya knew this. The bassist reached and started playing with Shinya’s member. He gasped out. A few strokes by Toshiya was all that was needed for him to come all over the bassist’s hand.

Kai leaned over and whispered into Reita’s ear making him cry out. The blonde’s legs spread out more as his spent body released once more onto the bed. His knees shook and his hips dropped to the mattress. Kai smirked as he went down with his lover, but kept going. He laid on Reita’s back as he pushed in harder. He glanced over at Toshiya to see that he had placed Shinya back on the bed and was pounding into him. Reita whimpered and suddenly tightened up his body. Kai grunted as the motion caused him to come inside his lover unexpectedly. His hips jerked forward on instinct to release the last of his come into Reita before relaxing on top of him.

Toshiya smirked as he continued on, but within second he felt his body starting to react. He knew he couldn’t hold it in and he quickly pulled out squirting his cum onto Shinya’s stomach. He let out a deep breath before collapsing on his lover’s body.

They sat gasping for air again. Kai slowly moved off of Reita’s body and laid next to him where he rubbed the blonde’s cheek. Reita gave him a tired smile. On the other bed, Shinya was cuddling up against Toshiya’s body and the bassist gladly held him. Toshiya and Kai looked up at the same time and caught each other’s eye. Kai kissed his lover’s head.

“Want to go another round?”

            The next morning Toshiya was awoken by the urge to use the bathroom. He groaned not wanting to get up just yet. He sighed as nature’s call forced him to get out of bed. He tried to carefully slide out from underneath Shinya’s body, but woke the drummer up in the end. Shinya smiled and gave him a peck on the lips before he was able to stand up. He yawned as he walked towards the bathroom, but heard people whispering inside it. He noticed the door was ajar and peeked inside. Reita was laying in the bath tub and Kai was sitting on the edge washing his lover’s body.

“Are you sure you’re up to moving around today? You can sleep in the bus during the autograph session. I’ll just tell everyone you’re sick.”

“I’m okay Kai. Trust me. We’ve had rougher sex.” Reita said with a smile.

Kai reached over and moved some of the blonde hair out of Reita’s face. “I know. But I still worry. I never want to make you sick.”

Reita gripped Kai’s hand and leaned into it. “You care so much about me. I know my limits and I know you know them too. But no matter how rough or gentle we do it, you always treat me so kindly. And I love you so much for it. I never want to make you worry.”

Kai smiled and leaned to kiss Reita’s soft lips. Toshiya stepped back and made his way back to the bed where he laid down. Shinya sat up. “Couldn’t go?”

He shrugged. “They’re in there. I can hold it until they finish.”

Shinya laid his head on Toshiya’s chest and the bassist wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “We should do this stuff more often.”

Toshiya raised an eyebrow. “It wasn’t too much for you?”

“Well, a little bit. I can’t believe you guys wanted to go more even after three rounds. I thought I was going to die. However, it was a great night.”

Toshiya nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind then. We might do this again.”


End file.
